


Soon John (You're Mine)

by kaylia_nguyen



Series: Make you mine [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creepy Jim, I'm Sorry, Jim Being Creepy, Jim being Jim, Kinda, M/M, My First Fanfic, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Jim, Obvious John, and no beta so lots of mistake, i'm not good with tags, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylia_nguyen/pseuds/kaylia_nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim visited John one night with a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon John (You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: So this is my first fanfic on ao3 so I'm really nervous. English is not my first language so there're some mistakes in my work and I apologize.  
> I'm a sucker for Johniarty and all things creepy with John being the target of attention :) I love him but I also want all of this evil things to happen to him (I'm so confuse). Anyway, I'll stop with the rabling, if this is not your cup of tea (hahah tea, John loves tea), you can go back now.  
> Disclaimer: Sherlock Homles belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle and not me, because if it was mine, John would be jump by every hot dude in (or sometimes not in) the show. And obviously it's not happening, so nope, not mine.  
> UPDATE: I just did a quick edit in grammar and stuffs, there're still some errors but I hope it is better than the original post :) Enjoy!

Jim smiles and looks down at the curl up figure sleeping on the bed. Slowly, carefully as not to disturb the person, he reaches out a hand to gently run through his little doll blond hair. So soft, a bit short, but it just like he has always imagine.

He smiles again.

There is something about this man which makes Jim wants to smile and laugh and be happy and he just feels so... _alive_. He can feel the adrenaline running through him every time he saw his little doctor running around London, chasing the clues he left for the curly hair genius. He can feel his heart skip a beat every time those baby blue eyes look at him, like he's the only thing matter in the world (and he doesn't care that those big eyes are full of hatred and disgust, as long as they focus on only him, that's enough), his hands sweat a bit more when he's close to his lovely soldier (he wants to slam John against the wall and fuck him senselessly until John becomes a mess, begging Jim to come inside him). And there're always butterflies in his stomach every time he hears his doctor's sweet voice, full of emotion, full of passion but polite, always so polite (he wants to hear John screams, to hear John begs and to hear his every whine and desperate moans even if it is for Jim to stop, to get away from him).

Jim bends down and put a kiss on John forehead and strokes his cheek slightly, feeling the skin in his hand. His beautiful boy mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep and twitches the corner of his mouth up into a small smile and Jim feels like he can fly, like he can do everything just to get another smile like that.

He wants John. No, he _needs_ John. He doesn't know how he can live without John before but now that he knows him, he is sure that he can't live the rest of his life without his beautiful boy. John is his air, his heart, his love. He needs John. And he will have him.

He places another kiss on John lips and left.                                                   _______________________

"Sherlock did you get into my room last night? I thought we had agreed that bedroom was off limit?"

"No John, I was out last night to investigate."

"..."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just.. Oh forget it."

"Are you sure? You can tell me."

"Yeah, I know, but it's fine, it's not really important. Anyway, what were you saying about investigate something last night?"

"I found a clue about Moriarty. He just left a clue so obvious even a baby can find it, it's either he's getting careless or he wanted something to distracted me from his real scheme. And I'm afraid it is the latter. Now come along John, we must hurry up before some idiots destroy the scene."

"All right, coming, just let me get my coat."

John runs back to his room to retrieve his coat and remembers about closing the window before he felt asleep, only to find it opened when he woke up. He shrugs, maybe he just too tired so he imagines things, maybe he just forgot to close the window, that's all.

He vaguely remembers about feeling fingers running through his hair, feeling lips touching his forehead and lips and soft whispers in his ear, making him shudders.

_"Soon John, you will be mine."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story than you can give me some support by hiting the kudo button (you don't have to have an account to do that), review or bookmark it so that I know that I'm actually doing something right :) Love ya <3


End file.
